ropiece_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Hie Hie no Mi (Ice Ice Fruit)
Summary The Hie Hie no Mi is a Logia-type God Fruit that enables the user to become a ice wielder when eaten. It currently has 4 moves, as well as a passive ability. Basic Combat The Hie Hie no Mi has a useful form of enhanced combat. Though, like all fruits, the damage of the Hie Hie no Mi is determined by the God Fruit stat / 6, the attacks itself are different. When equipped with the fruit, the users summons a ice spear allowing the user to wield this weapon. Every 4th swing, the user summons in a pillar of ice freezing the opponent for 3 seconds, negating the opponent's movement. If you continuously swing, your body will turn into ice bit by bit. Skills The Hie Hie no Mi has a total of 4 usable skills. These are, Ice Time, Ice Time Capsule, Ice Age, Ice Block: Pheasant Break. Ice Time (55 GF) The user manipulates the ground turning the ground around the user into ice. The ice spreads until roughly around 15 steps away from the player in all direction, then slowly contracts back into the player. Those who are inside the move will be damaged a single time. The players who are in the move will also be frozen, neglected the ability to move. The freeze lasts around 5 seconds.The players who are frozen will keep their abilities to attack you with any move. Ice Time Capsule (160 GF) The user summons in multiple ice pillars in all directions of the user lasting a few seconds and spreads around 7 steps away from the player in all directions. Those who are inside the pillars will be damaged a singular time. The players who are inside the pillars will be frozen, neglected the ability to move. The freeze lasts around 3 seconds. Those who are frozen, are still able to attack you and use their moves. CLICK HERE TO SEE A GIF OF THE MOVE Ice Age (300 GF) The user summons in a ice wave, in front of the user dealing singular time damage, while freezing the player. The move lasts around 5 seconds, and the wave goes up to around 50+ steps. The wave will appear where your cursor is aimed at. While frozen, like all the other freeze moves the user will be neglected the ability to move, but yet be able to use their moves and abilities. The freeze will last around 3 seconds. CLICK HERE TO SEE A GIF OF THE MOVE Ice Pheasant: Beak (550 GF) The user summons in a Ice Pheasant where the cursor is located at. The Pheasant will travel around 5 seconds before despawning. If the Pheasant lands a direct hit onto the player. The player will take singular damage, and be frozen for 3 seconds. If it hits the ground, the Pheasant will explode, causing an explosion freezing and dealing damage to players inside the explosion. (NOTE: Not all the time will players inside the explosion be harmed and frozen due to to lag) The freeze lasts around 3 seconds, and those who are effected by the freeze will be neglected the ability to move, but still be able to attack. Passive Abilities Hie Hie no Mi has two known passive abilities, one which is common to all Logia, and one which is unique . Intangibility This ability is shared by all Logia. Hie Hie no Mi cannot be touched by anyone who does not have Armament Haki active, or does not use a Logia. All attacks that aren't Logia attacks or armament attacks will have no effect, as the user will be inflated into ice to simply evade the hits. Water Freeze This passive allows the user to manipulate water turning it into ice, allowing the user to walk on the ice across the seas. Other players can be on the ice as well as long as the Hie Hie no Mi user is present manipulating the water. Although this feature is useful, the user will now lack the ability to set sail on ships as the water will turn into ice not allowing the ship to travel. [https://gyazo.com/71f581401de4a6e57d5858b6d9c9c126 CLICK HERE TO SEE A GIF OF THE MOVE] Category:God Fruit